crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Julia-B184/Civil War - Part Four
November 25, 2578 (Four days before Part Three) Helios, Orb Union Qrow Branwen sloshed along through the hallways of the Capitol Building, keeping his movement slow so that he didn't strain his drunken body and mind too far. He passed a few staff members that gave him incredulous looks, either from the look of him or the heavy smell of alcohol. Though the employees that had been working at the Building longer didn't pay him much attention, as if it were a common sight by now. After three simple turns that seemed like a maze, Qrow reached the door that he was fairly sure was the one he was looking for. He tentatively reached out and turned the knob, shoving the door open and walking inside. Slade waited for him, looking angry and uptight as he always did. Qrow closed the door before plopping down into a seat in front of Slade's desk, pulling a flask out of his pocket and unscrewing the cap. "Is this important?" Qrow asked before taking a pull from his flask, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Have I called you here before when it wasn't important?" "...yes." "What I interrupted can't have been." "I was baking a cake with my niece, if you need to know. At least I'm pretty sure it was a cake." He paused. "You know, the niece I haven't seen in months." "Coco can wait, Qrow." Slade said quietly. "The Council of Nations needs you at the moment." Qrow perked up, capping his flask and pocketing it. "What for?" "You are aware of the Mandalorian Civil War occuring right now?" "More or less." "The Council has repurposed a unit to protect their warehouses on the planet to fight the other side. So that Mandalore can stay with the Union." Qrow looked confused, so Slade explained further. "A more subtle and elite unit." "Black ops." Qrow summarized. "Yes." Slade nodded. "However, due to both a current shortage of recruits and their lack of the training you have... the Council has opted to send you into the ADVENT territories to get information. Our... black ops can fight the enemy militarily, but you're going to be getting us intel, details, anything we can use against them." "Discredit them." The other man started to act much more soberly. "And you can afford to be caught." Qrow shot an angry glare, and Slade hurried to correct himself. "You can escape without causing a scene, and you have no connections with our unit. You'll pose as a journalist." "A journalist heaving around a big fucking sword?" "A prepared journalist, if you really need to carry that thing around. Which I don't recommend." Qrow sighed and rubbed his forehead. "How soon do you need me to go?" "By tonight." Slade answered. "We have a transport waiting." "I guess I gotta make a couple calls." Qrow stood up and started to stretch. "I can call the Carnwennan household right now if you'd like." The scout shot the chief representative a half-angry, half-amused look. "I can do it myself, Slade. I know how to use a phone." As Qrow slowly walked out of the room, Slade sighed to himself and started to pick up his phone, dialing in the number of the Vanguard embassy to schedule an appointment with Commander Deviss. November 31, 2578 X-COM Headquarters, Mandalore Anna "Vera" Arendal quickly strode through the barracks, her frame adorned with a suit of black and grey Predator armor. Resting on her hip was a duel-hilted Varja, and on the other hip a magpistol. She was on her way to the armory to ensure that the rest of the squad was equipped as such. Anna and her sister Elsa, or "Idun", were referred to as such because there were far too many other Annas and Elsas in X-COM to avoid confusion. So they'd suggested they be referred to by their middle names, and they'd run with it long enough at this point to avoid any confusion. They were being sent on one of their first missions now, having been in Enhanced testing to see how well their supernatural abilities might do in combat. "Fifteen minutes to departure." She called to the other three squad members, putting her red hair in a haphazard lower bun and putting a black beret on over it. "Be ready to deploy in five." Vera looked with some disapproval at their Predator-class armor. According to Bradford, the Spokesman had promised to send Warframes soon that could enhance the supernatural powers of X-COM operatives - fire, ice, psionics, anything the Warframe project offered. But for now they were stuck with this equipment, which while not terrible (it did cost a lot of money, after all) wouldn't last long against waves of ADVENT troopers. "Hey, Vera." Idun stepped forward as the other two operatives finished up. "Are you going to be alright?" Vera thought about it and sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it right now, Idun." "And I understand." Idun nodded, setting a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. "But if you ever need to talk, remember I'm right here. Okay?" "Okay." Vera nodded as well. "I'll let you know." "We're ready, Lieutenant." One of the other operatives spoke up after they finished preparing for the mission. "Right." Vera began to lead them out of the armory and towards the hangar. "As detailed lightly in the briefing, this is going to be a simple mission of information retrieval. We've zeroed in on an isolated ADVENT facility, and if we can get intel on their troop movements and assignments we can expand our area of effect." The squad reached the hangar bay, stepping into the Skyranger dropship and sitting down in the "blood bay". The door to the dropship closed a few minutes later, and soon they could feel the rumble of the dropship taking off. Vera leaned forward to the other operatives once more. "Alright, guys. This is going to be X-COM's first real mission. Let's start off on a high note and make it count." Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts